What Only I Can See
by Wezzee
Summary: Chipmunks belong to Bagdasarian Productions. Hope you all like it. Mild (one) cussing. "Let me see if you know what only I can see.."
1. Chapter 1

So you think that just because I love the spotlight, and all the attention of the people around me, it means I am the most happy chipmunk in the world, don`t you? Well, let me tell you something, and listen closely..

Let me see if you know what only I can see.

This happened a while ago, about a few months into Eastman High. I was walking down the hall, when a sudden foot thundered down in front of me. "Watch it," I proclaimed. "Well well well, ain't it the infamous Alvin Seville," came Ryan's harsh spoken words. "Don't forget it either!" With that, I went running to his next class, which is Math.

An hour, filled with many sighs, has passed. Out of the people coming out, I came out first. As I was heading to my locker to get ready for my last dreadful hour, I heard my name being called out, with an all too familiar tone to it. As I soon learned, that voice was all I needed to get motivation to hurry my furry ass to the next hour. With my small hands, I grabbed my english supplies, and dragged them to my next class.

Thankfully, both Simon and Theodore were in there with me, which makes this a whole lot easier.

"Hey Alvin, you ready to - uh, anything wrong? You look like you just ran a few miles."

Maybe not as easy as I thought.

"Uhh, yea I'm fine Simon, just thought I was going to be late for class."

"Ok then. Err, see you after school then."

It was not until an extra long hour that I was to get out of that class. As I was putting my supplies back in my locker and packing up my bag with homework, Simon and Theodore came and waited for me to finish. "You almost done? Theodore questioned. "Getting there," I replied back.

Soon enough, we were walking down the steps of the school. Everything would have been fine, if I had not heard a faint voice in the distant. As soon as I heard it, I whipped around, only to realize my suspicions were false. My head turning also seemed to get attention.

"You ok Alvin?"

"Yes Simon, I'm fine," I spatted out, with a hint of frustration. He then preceded to mutter something I didn't understand, nor cared about.

When we reached Dave's car, he opened the passenger door for us and we jumped in. "So, how was school fellas?" Dave asked as if he was interested. "Boring,"

"Fun, got an A on my science project,"

"The same,"

"So pretty much the usual," Dave replied in a monotonous voice. A minute later, me and my brothers were on our way home.

When we got got home, all three of us put our bags away. Since we had no homework, I went to the fridge and ate a snack. After I ate my snack, I decided to play some video games.

It was not until a few hours later that Dave called everyone out to the dinner. "Time for dinner!" I went in normally, Simon did so too. Theodore came in running, asking "What's for dinner?"

"Hamburger Helper, hope y'all like it." He rebutted enthusiastically. "Sure do!" All three replied in unison.

After dinner, we all took a shower and went to sit on the couch to watch a movie. "Ooh, that one!" I said. Dave just bluntly replied, "No, we are not watching Cujo, Alvin."

"Ok Dave," I replied with a sigh.

It was around 8:30 at night when Transformers ended. After it ended, Dave told us it was time for bed.

It was no silent night either.

Authors note- Just the first chapter. Sorry if it gets boring after a bit, but I have some interesting stuff Im planning for next chapter. My plan is for every day Alvin goes through, it is a chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I wanna say thanks to Stevenspielberg`s review on chapter one for getting me off my arse and zoom into finishing this chapter.**

_"Honest to god I`ll break your heart,_

_tear you to pieces and rip you apart,_

_honest to god I'll break your heart, _

_tear you to pieces and rip you apart,"_ was all that came from the dark monster`s mouth, before I darted up sweating. I look around, I see my two brothers still sleeping. It was three forty-two in the morning when I looked at the clock, so I decided to try to sleep again.

"Alvin, Simon, Theodore, rise and shine!" Dave yelled up the stairs. While I just grumbled, Simon and Theodore got up and put on their signature sweatshirts. I just layed in bed until, "Alvin, Alvin, c`mon time to wake up,"Simon blurted out while gently shaking me. I decided it was best to get up.

After breakfast, we got our stuff ready and Dave gave us a ride to school. "Stay sharp and safe fellas!"

"We will, Dave!" Simon replied.

As I walk to my locker, I pass by Ryan, who was fortunate to be too busy to notice me. "You sure you are ok Alvin?"

"Yes Simon, I'm o-"

"Hey, Alvin!"

My back stiffened, and I could feel my fur rise. Simon noticed.

_It was the voice of the monster._

_The shadow in my nightmares._

_The devil's right hand man_.

"Well? What you looking at pipsqueak?"

"Uhh, eehh, nothing?" I managed to reply back.

"Well, you should be looking at me!"

"Well technically he is," Simon tagged in.

"Go away!" I hissed at Simon.

"Why? We're in this together Alvin." He rebutted.

"Pipsqueak is right, dork. Go."

With that, Simon hesitantly left, as if he was figuring out if it was the right thing to do.

"You do know you caused this on yourself, right Al?

"Uh, no?

"You embarrassed me! In front of the whole gym class! My reputation has flunked!"

I flinched at his yelling. I hope that there is a a superior somewhere. _Why won't anyone help me? Is this my new life? Did my reputation get me here? _

The class bell ranged through my ears as I was finally alone in the hallway. I walk solemnly to my locker, grabbed my stuff,and head to first hour.

At lunch, I walked like a zombie to the table who sat my two brothers. I sat down, and I munched slowly on my food, oblivious to my brothers conversation and the occasional stare Simon gave me. "Alvin, you need to tell me what happened this morning."

This peaked not only me, but Theodore`s attention.

"No." I blatantly rebutted.

"There has to be a reason, Al.

"Don't call me Al, and I said no."

"Ok, Alvin. Then would you please tell me why Ryan was clearly bullying you?"

"You have no need to know Simon, now just leave it at that."

Fortunately, Simon knew when he is biting off more than he can chew.

For the rest of the school hours, Ryan was out of sight. Most likely planning his next assault, I assumed in my head.

After school was finished, we did the usual and hopped into Dave's car, did our usual conversation with Dave, and headed home.

When we got home, I went to go play video games, but Was stopped.

"Get over here," Simon said, dragging me into my room, leaving me to wonder where he got the strength to do so.

"Tell me what happened, now."

"No."

"Tell. Me."

"You're overdoing it Simon."

"Fine, I guess I'll have to start this for you. You were getting bullied by Ryan this morning. Why?"

"As I said before, you have no need to know."

"Quit delaying, and just admit it! I'm your bother, I'm no stranger to being bullied too!"

"Fine! I'm bullied everyday! You happy now?"

"Now, why?"

"No! That's all I'm going to say!"

"Fine. Then I guess I'll be forced to tell Dave."

"No Simon, this is my own fault and I'll be the one solving it. Can you at least let me have time to solve this on my own? Like a good brother would?" I said, realizing the shock on his face knowing I attempted to manipulate him.

"Fine. If I see that you're not being bullied three days in a row next week, I will tell Dave. If I don't, you will be home free. Deal?"

"Deal." I replied with my best poker face I could do.

About an hour after the ordeal, it was dinner. We had biscuits and gravy, one of my favorites. I munched faster than usual, stuffing my cheeks to the max. I then heard a laugh. "Ha, I knew you would like it!" Proclaimed Dave's voice. I hurriedly chewed it up and swallowed. "Sorry," I said, knowing it was one of his rules. "It's alright Alvin, the way you're eating nowadays, I expected no less." I just nodded in appreciation and ate the rest of my dinner, before leaping off the table and play video games.

At around nine at night, Dave told us it was time for bed.

When I got to bed, I was hard at thinking. _Am I able to do this? Am I even capable of ending this bully`s reign? _

_This is going to be a long week..._


End file.
